Cause I love you
by Theirloveistimeless
Summary: "Do you really expect me to believe that? I know you better than this Laura. 'Stupid' things don't make you cry" She sighed,knowing that he was right. She would have to tell him anyway,he wouldn't let it go that easily. She turned her body to him and took a deep breath. Laura breaks down in the middle of filming the season 2 finale and Ross confronts her. I suck at summaries.Raura


**Third Person**

"Okay.A few more scenes left guys! Its been great so far" The director announced,with a massive grin plastered on his face. He set up his camera and sat back in his chair. "The next scene is Austin and Ally's goodbye scene. Ross! Laura! Get into your positions."

They stood in front of 'Austin's tour bus. Ross quickly glanced at Laura. Something was wrong with her. He hasn't seen her smile today,the smile that could brighten up the whole is always so enthusiastic,especially when it comes to filming,but not today.

He moved closer and took her hand in his. "Are you alright Laur?" he asked.

She looked at their hands and then up at Ross. "Yeah,I'm alright". She smiled slighly at him, but her smile quickly faded.

Moments later,the director's voice filled the room. "Lights. Camera. Action".Ross quickly let go of Laura's hand and placed his in his pocket,while Laura just stayed the way she was,with a slight frown on her face.

_"I'm gonna miss you" _Ross said,already in his character.Laura finally managed to look up at him, her eyes already began to water.

_"I'm gonna miss you too" _Laura said as she tilted her head back slightly,and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. Ross knew that something was wrong with her,considering the fact she wasn't ment to cry,it wasn't in the smiled slightly at him,and looked him in the eyes,as if she was deep in thought.

_"We shouldn't be sad. You're making a record,I'm so proud of you"_

_" I know...and,you're going on your first tour. And,hey,we're only gonna be apart for like..."_

The pause was longer than it was meant to be. A quiet sob escaped her took a deep breath

"...three months" She was sobbing now. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. Ross panicked. He has never seen Laura cry before. He looked at her with eyes full of was she crying? That wasn't in the script!

"Actually it's ninety four..." She didn't let him finish. Laura launched herself at him and engulfed him in a hug. She buried her face in his chest and her arms circled around his waist as she tightened her grip on him. Ross instinctively wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. _What is going on? _He thought.

"...days" He finished

"Ok,cut!" The director stood up from his chair,the script in his hand,as he made his way towards Ross and Laura." What is this all about?" he said as he points to Laura,who was still crying in Ross' flipped through the script. Raini and Calum were already standing next to the director,eyes full of worry.

Ross glanced down at her "Laur?" No response "Hey,look at me" He said softly,and used his hand that rested on Laura's back to lift her head up. Her makeup was smudged and her eyes were puffy but somehow she still looked beautiful to looked around the room and panicked. All eyes were on her. In one quick motion,she let go of Ross and ran away.

"10 minute break everyone" the director said as he turned to Ross. "Go talk to her pal,but be quick,we need to finish this scene" he said as he patted Ross' shoulder and left.

He knocked three times. And then again. And again.

No answer.

"Laur? Please open the door." He said softly

"Are you okay? Please...I'm worried about you" He heard a sniffle and then the sound of her heels as she walked towards the door. There was a short pause and moments later the door opened revealing Laura. Although she stopped crying,her eyes were still red and puffy, her cheeks were slightly pink and her hair was messed up. Ross was devastated, it broke his heart to see Laura like was worried beyond words.

He grabbed Laura's hand and led her to the couch. They sat next to each other in silence,hips touching,shoulders touching and her hand was still in his. He looked at her while she just stared at the wall. " Please say something" Ross' voice broke Laura out of her trance. She looked at him and then looked at the floor again.

"What am I suppossed to say? Why I just made a fool out of myself in front of everyone?" she replied, a frown still on her face. Ross turned to her and smiled.

" You didn't make a fool out of yourself" Laura gave him a look "Seriously?" She scoffed slightly.

"Yeah. To be honest the writers could learn something from you, what you did out there was great. The whole scene would be so much better if they included that" Laura smiled and stiffled a laugh. She then looked at him and her smiled faded. " You know that wasn't acting...right?" Ross laughed " Well,yeah,I kinda figured that out" This time they both laughed.

They sat in silence again. Just looking at each other.

"Laur,whats wrong?" Ross said,worry visible in his voice

"It's stupid,really" Laura said as she wiped the left over tears from her eyes,with her free hand

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I know you better than this Laura. 'Stupid' things don't make you cry" She sighed,knowing that he was right. She would have to tell him anyway,he wouldn't let it go that easily. She turned her body to him and took a deep breath.

"Well..." She started

"Yes?" he encouraged her " Laur,come on. You know you can tell me anything. You always tell me everything,and so do I. What's keeping you now?" He could tell that she couldn't get her words out and it made her so couldn't take it no more. " I don't wanna tell you cause you're the reason why I cried!" She shouted as tears threatened to fall again. Laura stood up and walked to the other side of the room,covering her face with her hands.

Ross stood up too. "What?" he sounded hurt "You cried because of...me? D-Did I do anything? What is it? I-I'm sorry Laur!" At his words,Laura's heart sank.

She turned around with an apologetic look on her face. " No Ross,you didn't do anything .I'm sorry it's just that..." she walked closer to him and took his hands in hers. She took a deep breath again as she locked her big,doe eyes with his hazel ones.

"When we filmed that scene today, where 'Austin' and 'Ally' had to say goodbye,and how 'Austin' was leaving for tour,and 'Ally' was staying to work on her record..." She looked down at their entertwined hands,not being able to look him in the eyes. " I realized that,someday,when 'Austin and Ally' ends,you will probably leave for tour,and I will work on my music...and..." She was crying again. The tears were flowing out of her eyes,she couldn't stop them. Ross wanted to comfort her. He let go of her right hand and carassed her cheek with it. "And what?" He said softly. She closed her eyes,wanting to stop the tears from falling. " And we won't see each other anymore,you will forget about me,find some other girl,you will fall in love and...I won't be able to forget about you,cause...cause..."

Ross' eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. He couldn't believe what she was saying. How could he ever forget about her? Find some other girl? Nonsense.

Laura sqeezed his hand as she said the next words. "Cause...I-I love you"

He froze. She loves him? Is this a dream? If it is,then no one pinch him. This time he couldn't get his words out.

"I-I...Laura...I" No words came out of his mouth,at least not the words

Laura let go of his hand. "You don't have to say you love me too. I know you don't. You wanted me to tell you why I cried,so I did...I-I umm,I'm just gonna go" She said as she made her way towards the Ross watched her leave he realized that if he doesn't do anything now,he will probably lose her forever.

He stepped forward a little,grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She crashed into his chest and he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

He tightened his grip around her,so that she was pressed firmly against his body. The hand that was clutched onto her arm,was now up in her hair. He leaned down so that he was milimeters away from her lips." I love you too,I always have,and I always will" he whispered With that he captured her lips in his. It was slow,passionate and just true perfection. Her arms circled around his neck tight. Their kiss,was now slowly turning into a make-out session.

They didn't respond to the sound of the door knob twisting,nor did they respond to the "Woah! That escalated quickly" from Raini. A few moments later,in the background they could hear Raini go " I think you should extend the break,they won't be out there for long". They didn't respond to that either.

As Ross' hand slowly wandered under Laura's shirt,just enough for him to hold her by her bare waist,he pulled away just slightly and said "And remember,I will never leave you" She smiled widely at him as they kissed again.

After that,well,lets just say that the break was longer. Way longer than it was meant to be...


End file.
